The Day A Werewolf Almost Committed A Homicide
by Italiangurlinamessedupworld
Summary: This is a story about what happens when your younger brother goes to far, and you get to pissed. Rated T for excessive swearing, being beating to unconsciousness with a raw chicken, and an almost homicide. Dedicated to Bella and all the T-Domers out there


AN: This is dedicated to all the T-Domers out there and specifically Bella (not Swan) who said the one line that inspired me. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own the frying pan, first narrator, and that awesome teenage girl. That's all, I don't even own the chicken.

--STORY BEGINS--

"Once upon a time there was a brother and sister who loved each other very mu-" The narrator slumped to the floor, unconscious. A 13 year old girl stepped over the body, twirling a frying pan. "Okay, I'm telling this story, cause I was there. This is what really happened!"

Young Seth Clearwater was running for his life, why? Well I'll tell you. To warn you though it involves tying to people up, an IM conversation, an ambush, revenge, and a raw chicken…

Leah was attacking her brother for stealing her MP3 and her favorite shirt. Why he stole them, she'll never know, but he did and she didn't need much more evidence other then she caught him sneaking out of her room with them.

"Leah, stop!" Sam yelled running over to where they were outside and pulled her off him. She struggled to be let go, but alas, Sam held tight.

"No! Let me at him, I won't do any permanent damage!" She yelled, struggling. "No," Sam said, "You're not allowed to cause any damage to your brother."

She stopped struggling and glared at Sam, her brother moaning on the ground, she glared at him for good measure. "Leah…" Sam said. "Fine! I won't kill the little thief!" She yelled, and Sam let her go. She grabbed her brother's ankles and dragged him back inside, grinning in satisfaction when his head thumped against the steps.

Once inside she grabbed a chair and some rope, and trussed him up, like a turkey on thanksgiving and went back online. That is, until she heard some thumps and groans from the other room, she got up from the computer and looked in the other room.

"How the hell has the little bastard escaped?!" She screeched, and proceed to log off the computer, she hunted around the house and just as she walked into the kitchen she heard a warrior cry and before she could turn around she was tackled to the ground and beaten to unconsciousness with a raw chicken, a frozen raw chicken, that is.

Seth stood up and smiled, he dragged her limp body into the room where the chair he was tied up to not so long ago and tied her up (though not as good) and duck taped her mouth shut. He then-

The other narrator started moving and sat up, "That's not the real story!" He yelled at the thirteen year old, pointing at her. "Of course it's the real story dumb-ass. Now go back to sleep!" She yelled and proceeded to zap him with her handy-dandy-trusty taser. "There, now that Mr. Half Brain here is asleep again, lets go on with the story…"

He then signed onto HER account where he had an interesting conversation with Emmett Cullen, which is the following:

**Don'tMakeMeMad has signed on**

**Don'tMakeMeMad: **Mwahahaha, I have ambushed my sister and knocked her out! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**I'mNoTaVaMpIrE:** Sister? Who is this...Seth?

**Don'tMakeMeMad: **Maybe... finishes duck taping Leah's mouth shut Why do you care?

**I'mNoTaVaMpIrE:** Waa, I thought you were nice! Eddiepuss talks a lot about you!! Oh, and nice what you did to Leah! high fives

**Don'tMakeMeMad: **High-fives back Thanks, she may be a little more then pissed when she wakes up though...  
Ha-ha, well nobodies perfect, evil grin

**Don'tMakeMeMad: **Oh shit!! The mom's home and Leah just woke up! Gotta go!! runs off

**Don'tMakeMeMad has signed out to run for their life**

**I'mNoTaVaMpIrE: **LOL. I bet she would...and since she's so bitchy these days...

**I'mNoTaVaMpIrE:** Bye Seth! Run for your life!

Now we are back to where we started an- no, NOT when I knocked out the first narrator! I mean the part when Seth was running for his life!

"Run Seth! Run for your life!" Jarred yelled after him and he ran past with Leah following fast. Sam walked outside onto the porch and yelled, "Leah! You said you would kill him!" he yelled after her, she just kept running though. Meanwhile Edward, Bella, and Jacob were all at the boundary line when Seth raced right past them, knocking Bella off her feet and almost ran into Edward, who jumped out of the way just in time as Seth went past, but he wasn't in time to move out of Leah's way, seeing him just a split second before she would have run in to him she jumped right over poor Edward and before she hit the ground she was in wolf form, chasing after her poor brother who looked back, saw that his sister was in wolf form and gaining he put in a burst of speed and then- he tripped, right over a tree root. Leah jumped and tackled him, snarling and shaking him by his arm.

"Leah!" Jacob yelled and ran over to where poor Seth was being shaken up, Jarred, Sam, Colin, and Brady appeared, running over to where the entire scene was happening while everyone was yelling for Leah to stop the council appeared too along with the wolves on patrol, Paul, Embry, and Quil; who tried to drag her off her poor brother.

"Leah, stop! That's an order." Sam, yelled and she turned toward him looking like she was about to pounce. "Change back Leah," Sam said. She ran off, leaving everyone stunned and came back a little while, back to human form. She looked very pissed, and was grounded, so was Seth.

"And where was your dear old narrator in this, why, stalking them of course." The thirteen year old smiled, looking quite scary, "Now Seth and Leah still ha-"

The other narrator began to stir again and sat up, "You zapped me, bitch!" She looked at him, "Excuse me, I am not _a_ bitch, I am _the_ bitch. Even so, I don't appreciate you calling me that!" She then had a huge air-conditioner drop on his head, knocking him out once more, and tied him up, duck taped his annoying mouth _shut_, and proceeded to kick his ass into a closet and padlocked the door shut. "Now then, since Mr. I'm-So-Fucking-Smart is in a closet I'll end this stupid story. Now, Seth and Leah still get pissed off and randomly attack each other, though it was never as bad as that one time, and they still think homicidal thoughts about each other too. Now that this story is over me and Bella (not the Bella from the story) are going to go eat nachos, drink hot chocolate, and stalk people on youtube. GOOD-BYE!" She then disappeared in a shower of fireworks and the old narrator started trying to untie himself.

He would later be found eating socks for survival…


End file.
